Otra promesa, esta vez una foto
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Secuela de "La cita de Bulma, la promesa de Goku". Kaioh Shin regresa, pero esta vez reclamando la segunda promesa de Goku. ¿Cómo logrará conseguirla sin perturbar la paz de Vegeta? ¿Como sobrelleva el segundo embarazo de Bulma el príncipe? CAP 3!
1. Capitulo 1: La segunda promesa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y no son utilizados con fines de lucro.**

**Continuación de un fic que data del 2007. En la primera parte vimos a Goku teletransportandose de una punta a la otra para llevar a Bulma a una cita. Promesa que debió cumplirle al Supremo Kaioh Samma. Esta vez el viejo regresa, exigiendo que la otra promesa sea también cumplida, una foto de la científica.**

**Otra promesa, esta vez una foto**

******Capitulo 1: La segunda promesa.**

**Flashback**

Una polémica conversación se había desatado. Una encrucijada se le presentaba a los guerreros Z. Realmente para ellos no tenía ninguna importancia, no generaba ningún problema o malestar cósmico el uso desmedido de las Esferas del Dragón. Lo cierto era que al Supremo Kaioh Samma le resultaba una atrocidad. Aquella divina creación Nameku solo debía ser utilizado por ese pacifico planeta, los humanos no debían utilizar sus poderes divinos para complacer pedidos insulsos: las bragas de Bulma, un novio atractivo, revivir consecutivamente el mismo grupo de personas o resucitar todos los árboles de un bosque deforestado…

-Desde la antigüedad se hizo un pacto- Clamó el anciano de piel violácea empuñando con fuerza su mano derecha –El cual decía que solo ellos podían usar esa oportunidad ¡Y tengo toda la razón! Por que hasta ahora ninguno de ellos a utilizado algo de otro mundo para salvarse ¿Por qué vamos a hacerlo nosotros?- Dende observó a Shin, ligeramente incomodado por el reproche de su superior. El otro estaba estático, observando con la boca abierta sin poder procesar palabra. Sabía que en sus palabras había mucha razón, sin embargo no usar las esferas en aquel momento incluso sonaba descabellado.

Goku se acerco por un lado sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados, empezando un juego con sus dedos índices. –Supremo, no tienes que ser tan duro con nosotros.– Pidió en un tono jovial. Rou Kaioh solo abrió un ojo y miro al joven rubio que se le acercaba, aún tenía la boca fruncida, totalmente indignado por el abuso de las dichosas esferas. Rápidamente Goku se posicionó junto a la puntiaguda oreja del Supremo y ocultó su conversación detrás del dorso de su mano. –Si todo marcha a la perfección te prometo regalarte una fotografía de esa chica bonita que te conté, será toda tuya. Así la verás en el momento que tú quieras. – Increíblemente el Saiya estaba aplicando todo el conocimiento de mañosilerías que había recolectado del depravado Maestro Roshi.

Lamentablemente no era una situación de mutuo acuerdo y el Saiya no estaba sosteniendo esa conversación en voz baja. Quizás creyó que el dorso de su mano sería escudo suficiente de los oídos del resto, sin embargo Vegeta los miraba por el rabillo del ojo y había algo en esa conversación que le daba mala espina. Por su parte Rou Kaioh dejó de lado su resentimiento y abrió los ojos con ansias, su semblante fruncido se cambió por uno esperanzado gracias a las promesas de aquel ingenuo personaje. –¿Vas a regalarme esa fotografía?-

-¡Que tal! ¿Verdad que la quieres? – Hostigó al anciano señalando su rostro incrementando sus ansias. Inmediatamente el viejo se babeó empezando a fraguar en su mente pervertida aquella bendita fotografía. "Oh si" se le oyó al vejete en un tono casi erótico. –Bueno no es tan joven.- Agregó Goku, y el otro se mordió los labios, deseoso. –Pero sigue siendo una chica muy atractiva. – Eso fue todo para que se plantaran las dudas en el cerebro desconfiado del Príncipe.

Vegeta gruñó silenciosamente y apretó la mandíbula. Frunció su ceño y sus labios al mismo tiempo.

-Pero esa mujer ya fue asesinada por Majin Boo ¿No es verdad?- Cuestionó con recelo.

-¡Por eso te estoy diciendo que la reviviremos con las Esferas del Dragón!- El "Plan Maestro" de Goku estaba comenzando a tomar forma, toda aquella persuasión solo era para que el mañoso de Kaioh se pusiera de su lado y permitiera el uso de las Esferas. Goku ejerció presión sobre sus puños y se dirigió a él eufórico.

"Mmmm", se oyó con duda salir de la garganta del Príncipe ¿Intervenir sería adecuado? O ¿Estaría equivocado? –Oye… Kakarotto. – Llamó reacio. Deshizo el cruce de sus brazos y plantó sus puños en la cadera. Inocentemente Goku se giró con un aún más inocente "¿Si?". ¿Es que acaso no notaba el detalle? –Espero que esa mujer con la que estás hablando con tanta exaltación no sea Bulma. –

La expresión en el rostro del más joven era una respuesta en sí. Con menos disimulo del que sería posible Goku apretó los dientes y emitió un rechinido interno. Sus celestes ojos se agigantaron, hubiese sido lo mismo que escribirse en el rostro "Ups, me atrapaste" pero Goku era más expresivo.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Estabas hablando de ella! – Gritó el Saiya apretando los puños. - ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ofrecer esposas de otros! ¡Si te atreves a hacer eso te haré pedazos! – El aludido solo pronunciaba monosílabos in entendibles ocultandose detrás de sus impenetrables palmas… -¿¡Por que no le ofreces una fotografía de tu esposa!- Finalizó volteándose, incluso sostener esa conversación para él era inadmisible.

El atrevido Saiya suplicó con sus manos, sabía bien que no debía hacer ese tipo de compromisos pero no creyó que fuera tan mal trato. –No Vegeta, recuerda que Milk no es muy bonita que digamos… -Dijo intentando tranquilizar al enfurecido hombre. – Además es capaz de matarme… -

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Goku…Goku, se que estás ahí. –

Aún se oía en el aire la añeja voz del ser Supremo. A pesar de ello en la pobre mente del joven Saiyajin abandonado en la Tierra solo se oía una frase: "Aún me debes una foto"; repitiéndose simultáneamente como un disco rayado, "Aún me debes una foto", una y otra vez. Ensimismado como estaba recordó cada acontecimiento del día anterior. La pelea entre Bulma y Vegeta, el primer viaje al planeta Supremo, la visita del Príncipe a su hogar, la huída de Videl, Gohan y Milk. La llegada de Trunks, quien extrañaba a su madre para luego resolver al ser teletransportado que… quizás no la extrañaba tanto. El papel tapiz roído por la energía calórica que ejercía el molesto esposo. Todavía recordaba ese certero puñetazo en el estomago que lo desmayó, para luego despertar y que un guerrero del otro mundo se presente con una mano quebrada. Bulma medio desnuda y el desenlace de su embarazo.

-Debí haberle ofrecido una fotografía de Milk. – Se dijo con el ceño entristecido.

-Pero prometiste una de Bulma. – Retrucó el anciano desde otro planeta.

Goku no contestó, luego de tanto trajín creyó que lo mejor sería ignorar esa voz. Su labio se rió nervioso y simplemente se adentró a su modesto hogar. Se sentó junto a los demás en la mesa e hizo de cuenta que nada ocurría. Quizás si lo ignoraba lo suficiente… eventualmente se cansaría y lo dejaría en paz. ¿Estaba dispuesto a pasar por todos esos problemas una vez más? Definitivamente NO.

-Goku… ¡Goku!- Exclamó Kaioh sin respuesta. – Goku… - Dijo nuevamente. ¿Quién sería más terco? –Gokuhu – Llamó prácticamente cantando, si él creía que agotaría su paciencia se había equivocado.

Ciertamente aquel, también llamado Kakarotto se equivocaba si creía que Rou Kaioh Shin era el Dios correcto para engañar. Desde un principio el trato era una cita con una mujer bella a cambio de la liberación de los poderes ocultos de Gohan. Cita que no debió haber arreglado con la mujer de justamente tan "comprensivo" Saiyajin ¿Qué acaso era estúpido? En segundo lugar, a cambio del uso injustificado de las Esferas del Dragón también había prometido una fotografía de aquella exquisita mujer. Ah… Goku tenía apego por los problemas.

Luego de haberse desecho de la enorme esfera de energía, que Vegeta, les arrojó a él y a los guerreros del otro mundo para después marcharse en un santiamén, el antiguo Dios se sentó maltrecho a pensar en los acontecimientos del día. Goku prácticamente lo había timado, ese día había sido todo menos placentero… como se supone debe ser una cita. Su planeta estaba maltrecho, aquella esfera se había paseado por cada rincón destruyendo y derrapando la vegetación. Entre varios guerreros pudieron contener su fuerza para terminar enviándola a uno de los soles, pero Rou estaba transitando por un estado de cólera difícil de pasar por alto.

Aquel muchacho Saiyajin era demasiado estúpido, atolondrado y excesivamente inocente. Y él, claro estaba… era Dios, se suponía debía ser benévolo, debía ser justo y hacerse respetar. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, Goku necesitaba una lección.

-Goku. –Dijo en seco. –Goku. – Dijo de nuevo y para el Saiya parecía un taladro. –Goku, Goku, Goku, Goku. –Pronunció rápidamente, si seguía así iba a volverlo loco. Sin embargo el otro mantenía su postura, silencioso y distante. Como si no escuchara nada. De modo que Rou Kaioh eligió una mejor forma, aún más fastidiosa.

Mientras él servía en su taza agua hirviendo para disfrutar de un sano té, escuchaba un violento "¡Gokuuuuuu!" haciéndolo derramar el agua sobre su ropa. Mientras masticaba, dejándolo azul por atragantarse con la comida. ¡Durante el sexo incluso! Y vaya que eso era poco estimulante y vergonzoso.

Había pasado una semana completa, y al parecer Rou no desistiría. Ya el pobre muchacho arrastraba los pies, el viejo no le permitía ni siquiera dormir. Las marcadas ojeras en los ojos de Goku eran evidentes, su cara de somnolencia nunca antes vista hacía que fuese difícil incluso entrenar. En los momentos de mayor concentración era interrumpido por el Dios, haciéndolo perder el hilo de la pelea y Goten lograba golpearlo, lo cual era sumamente extraño.

Llegada la noche el Saiya estaba al borde del llanto y aquel otro sujeto en ese distante planeta continuaba "Goku, Goku, Goku, Goku, Goku" sin cesar, incansable. Tuvo que levantarse de la cama matrimonial y salir al amplio bosque arrastrándose.

-¡Esta bien! – Gritó apretando los puños. –Te conseguiré esa fotografía que te prometí. – Dijo derrotado.

-¿Eh? – Dudo el anciano saliendo de su transe de constante pronunciación. - ¿Qué dijiste? –

El otro suspiró, no podía seguir resistiendo la tortura, debía cumplir su palabra o aquel viejo no desistiría. Lo perseguiría por el final de sus días debido a su gran e inoportuna bocota.

-Te la daré, dame un par de días y te prometo que te la daré. –

-¡Sabía que eras un buen muchacho! – Exclamó satisfecho. – De acuerdo, tomate el tiempo que necesites, mientras sea una foto de Bulma tal y como prometiste no habrá problema. – Y vaya que estaba satisfecho.

El Saiyajin de clase baja no tenía la más minima idea de cómo sería capaz de tomar una fotografía de Bulma pero tenía que hacerlo. Esforzó al máximo su memoria, Milk tenía fotos de la familia regadas por toda la casa, sin embargo no tenía ninguna de Bulma o el resto de sus amigos, si mal no recordaba tal vez habrían algunas muy viejas en el ático, empolvadas y corroídas por el tiempo pero debía asegurarse…

-No otra vez… - Se dijo a sí mismo lamentándose y regresando a paso pesado a su pequeño hogar.

Luego del feliz descubrimiento del Supremo Kaioh, Vegeta y Bulma se retiraron de la montaña Paoz en silencio. Ambos ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos. Bulma estaba embarazada por segunda vez del príncipe. El problema era que Vegeta no estuvo presente durante el primero. Se encontraba tan obsesionado por lograr ese vanagloriado estado de Super Saiyajin que se olvidó de la mujer y se marchó a un planeta lejano a entrenar sin distracciones molestas. De modo que todo ese estado lo paso ella por su cuenta. Pero esta vez sería diferente y Vegeta estaba anonadado ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo es que las hembras terrícolas superan esos meses y que es lo que realmente sucede? El príncipe observaba el vientre de su mujer con curiosidad y recelo. Ahí yacía su segundo hijo. "Vaya" se dijo mentalmente y recordó la primera etapa de infancia de Trunks, había estado demasiado ausente ¿Esta vez que haría?

Jamás lo vio venir, nunca se imagino que podía pasar otra vez, no estaba en los planes. No conocía ni siquiera la gestación de uno de los de su propia especie, cuando su planeta fue destruido tan solo era un niño y su único estudio fueron las batallas, jamás había llegado a conocer el área reproductiva Saiyajin, solo la aprendió con el pasar de los años en el espacio.

La peliazul se retiraba los arcillos de las orejas para irse a dormir. Ese día había tenido demasiadas emociones en especial para su esposo. El que permanecía absorto del otro lado de la cama, sentado en el borde con las manos entrelazadas. Estaba nervioso, quizá.

Bulma se sentó y acarició su espalda. Vegeta se giró levemente y miró sus ojos. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Todo va a estar bien, amor. –Le dijo con dulzura besando su mejilla. Que atractivo se veía cuando estaba preocupado.

-Lo sé. – Contestó seriamente. Tajante.

La mujer lo abrazó por el cuello y mordió su oreja con suavidad. Estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo, era un buen motivo para celebrar ¿No?

Vegeta permaneció estático, lo cual era extraño. Generalmente al primer indicio de un encuentro sexual, él se volvía un animal y la acorralaba contra la cama sonriendo su acostumbrada y perversa sonrisa ladeada. Sin embargo él se quedo totalmente quieto... ¿Seguiría enfadado? Bulma se retrajo, al parecer Vegeta no estaba de animo, lo cual jamás había pasado antes.

-¿Hay algún problema? –Le preguntó y él pareció despertar de su trance.

-Ninguno. – Pronunció levantadose de la cama. –Deberías dormir, ha sido un día largo. –

-¿Y tu a donde vas? – Preguntó extrañada.

-A dormir, es tarde… estoy agotado. – Sin más abrió la cama, se retiro su traje y se dispuso a dormir ¡De espaldas a ella!

¿Agotado? Pensó, inaudito… Vegeta demasiado cansado para hacer el amor. ¿Qué diablos? Algo andaba mal. Bulma estaba horrorizada ¿Sería éste un castigo por toda la desastrosa cita? Tal vez era otra lección que el todopoderoso príncipe intentaba enseñarle. ¿A ella? ¿A Bulma Briefs? ¡Que diablos!

Bulma se hinchó de rencor, negarle el sexo como castigo era algo que en su planeta acostumbraban las mujeres. De pronto empezó a pensar en todos esos programas de televisión y que desde hace un tiempo Vegeta estaba comenzando a mirar con desinterés. En esos momentos de ocio de los que se dan en un matrimonio cualquiera. Pero ellos no eran un matrimonio cualquiera, el suyo tenía muchas más emociones que las de un simple matrimonio terrícola.

Si ese era un castigo le saldría el tiro por la culata. A Bulma jamás la había dejado deseosa del otro lado de la cama y si el se negaba nuevamente a hacerle el amor seguramente se lamentaría toda la noche por que ella haría cualquier cosa para que él sintiera deseos de poseerla. Cualquier cosa.

-Saiyajin estúpido… -Murmuró pero Vegeta no la oyó, seguía inmerso sin poder dormir, cruzado de brazos del otro lado de la cama. ¿Qué pasaría por su perturbada mente?

**Continuará…**

**Felices fiestas a todos! Espero les haya agradado algo esta nueva parodia de mi anime favorito. Tengo ya todo meticulosamente pensado con respecto a este fic y espero que les guste! **

**Recuerden, un review puede salvar un fic! Jajajaja **

**Más alla de eso me divierte escribir, solo espero que siempre haya algún lector esperando una actualización, como yo siempre espero que haya alguien por ahí interesando en saber que pasara! Nos vemos en el proximo!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Una antigua también sirve

**Cuatro años ya? Jaja Me gusto como no tienen idea que a minutos de subir el cap ya tenía varios lectores, digamos que di por sentado que algunos habían leído la primera parte ¿No? En fin, el primer capítulo se que no se enfocó demasiado en la parodia, si no digamos mejor… una pequeña introducción de donde dejamos a nuestros queridos personajes en el primer fic. Después de todo son ya varios años sin tocar ese tema. Sin otro comentario por delante los dejo con el fic. Muchas gracias a todos.**

**La promesa de Goku, esta vez una foto**

**Capítulo 2: Una antigua también sirve.**

Al menos el repiqueteo de llamados desde otro planeta había cesado. Con el compromiso de conseguir esa devastadora fotografía, el Supremo Kaioh había cerrado finalmente el hocico. Ahora el problema era conseguir la foto. De ninguna manera se pondría en la comprometedora posición de tomarle personalmente una a Bulma, a sabiendas de que Vegeta se transformaría en un Super Saiyajin face AF nunca antes vista y probablemente con todos los demonios habidos y por haber fusionados dentro de su cuerpo. Era prácticamente un suicidio asistido. Al momento en el que Goku pusiera pie nuevamente dentro de Corporación Capsula con una cámara de fotos entre las manos, sería arrancada junto con sus extremidades y enviada por su difunta presencia al Dios. Lo más sencillo por hacer era procurarle alguna foto vieja de Bulma al sujeto en cuestión, después de todo era una foto en fin ¿No?

Era de madrugada y Goku persistente, continuaba revolviendo cajas empolvadas en el ático de su hogar, lo único que encontró fueron algunos portarretratos y álbumes familiares. Ox Satán no se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a su peliazul amiga. De pronto las viejas fotos de Milk parecían constituir un mejor trato que las que había ofrecido. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se lamentaba el hombre de cabello desordenado apilando una tras otra las cajas con recuerdos infantiles de sus hijos.

-¿Qué haces Goku? ¿Por qué no regresas a la cama? – Cuestionó su esposa en bata, a sus espaldas.

-"Milk"- Pensó alzando la cabeza en alto. Ella misma había organizado todo aquello mientras él como era prácticamente una costumbre, había fallecido he ido a entrenar al otro mundo. -¡Milk! –Exclamó empuñando sus manos con emoción. La tomó por los hombros sintiendo el alivio de la solución inmediata. –Tú organizaste todo esto ¿verdad? Todas las cajas con fotografías de Goten y Gohan. – Espetó alegré y ella sonrió ¿Estaría buscando algún viejo recuerdo de su familia? La dama sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. -¿Sabes donde están- Comenzó y una ilusión comenzó a formarse en mente. –Las fotografías de Bulma?- Las cuales fueron destruidas rápidamente. Milk alzó el labio como un buldog a punto de morder la yugular de un enemigo. -¿¡Fotos de Bulma!- Era el colmo, se había pasado todo el tiempo detrás de ella, su marido y paseado a su hijo por doquier dejando de lado toda responsabilidad como padre de familia y ahora se atrevía a pedir ¡Eso! Justamente de entre todas las cajas con recuerdos familiares él Saiya se tomaba el tiempo de buscar una fotografía de Bulma. -¿¡Y para que se supone que la quieres! –Milk ya imaginaba lo peor, pero no podía de ninguna forma llegar a ser tan atrevido.

Goku debía sincerarse, sí había cometido esos dos errorcitos… insignificantes. Sí, en ese momento le parecieron insignificantes por que probablemente si alguien se llevase a Milk a una cita con un sujeto de pocos modales y con picardías verdes a él no le resultaría ningún inconveniente. Nunca fue un hombre celoso, y ¿Una foto de Milk? Tampoco sería un desastre tan incontrolable. Pero una… de Bulma, ahora se daba cuenta de que si Vegeta no mató a Yamcha fue por piedad. ¡Sin importar el hecho de que lo haya conocido a él primero!

-Hice una promesa que debo cumplir. – Espetó con seriedad su esposo.

La mujer frunció el seño. -¿Qué promesa, Goku? –

El aludido suspiró con pesadez, que infortunada situación. – Prometí al Rou Kaioh Shin una fotografía… -Comenzó y debió detenerse en ese preciso instante, sin embargo continuo ya que era aficionado a los problemas y situaciones que concluyen en la muerte de varios habitantes del planeta. –De una mujer madura y atractiva. –

Milk se horrorizó, "Una mujer madura y atractiva". Si se tratara de una mujer madura, ella ya se encontraba en una edad que se consideraría como "madura". No se sentía vieja en absoluto pero el término la suponía en el perfil de búsqueda…. Ya la siguiente frase no le gustó en lo más mínimo "Y atractiva". Amargada lo miró a los ojos y preguntó. -¿Y pensaste en Bulma? – Calmada.

Estúpidamente, Goku asintió. "La verdad te liberará" no era la frase indicada en ese momento. Y con que serenidad asintió, increíble. Goku debería haber pensado en ella en primera y única instancia como método para cumplir esa promesa, no en Bulma. Estaba indignada ¿Qué tenía esa mujer, que no tenía ella? Además claro de la falta de condición física y el dinero para solucionarlo. La ofendida ama de casa comenzó a dudar de la inocencia de su esposo. Esa sombrenombrada forma en la que él se paseaba por la vida sin observar a las mujeres, sin alagar a ninguna ni hacerles cumplidos por su belleza física. También recordó toda la infancia que habían compartido juntos ella y él ¿Lo habría corrompido? No… no era posible.

-Ayúdame Milk, necesito una fotografía de Bulma ¿Sabes donde están? –

Ella se hinchó de desprecio y comenzó a pensar en todo aquello que perteneció a la vida premarital de su esposo, y en las miles de formas de destruir cada objeto que estuviese ahí guardado. De ninguna forma conseguiría una fotografía de esa mujer, de parte de sus manos. De ninguna manera.

-¿¡Y por que si te pidió a una mujer hermosa no pensaste en mí! – Le gritó irritada.

El hombre se hincó rápidamente hacia atrás protegiéndose nuevamente con solo las superpoderosas palmas de sus manos. Apretando los dientes, encorvado.

-¿Por qué te molestas Milk? ¿Quieres que le de al Supero Kioh Samma una fotografía tuya también? –

Lo que faltaba, ¿ahora se trataba de un hombre inocente? ¿Qué clase de hombre inocente hace esos impropios ofrecimientos?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Gruñó la mujer. -¡Además! ¡Si quieres una fotografía de tu amiga… ¿¡Por que no se la pides a su antiguo novio o al pervertido de Oolong! Probablemente tienen una colección. ¡Ah y por que no le preguntas a tu maestro Roshi! Quizás es más cerdo que el mismo puerco amigo tuyo. – Finalizó girándose sobre sus talones para regresar a dormir.

Aquel que prometía cosas más imposibles que los comerciales de televisión a gente obesa, yacía en el suelo tiritando aún por la reprimenda de su señora. No le tenía miedo al enfermo bastardo de Freezer pero Milk le ponía la piel de gallina. A pesar de todo había dicho algo muy cierto, si alguien debía tener una fotografía de Bulma, ese era su viejo amigo Yamcha. Tantos años saliendo juntos y ningún recuerdo más que la memoria no era posible. Debía ir a visitarlo inmediatamente para saldar esa cuenta pendiente y regresar a su vida normal.

El ex novio de su solicitada amiga se había consagrado como campeón mundial de su equipo de baseball. Dicho titulo acarreaba muchos otros premios, dinero, drogas y mujeres. El dinero era fácil de despilfarrar, las drogas logro pasarlas por alto sin mucho alarde y las mujeres, aquellas a las que una vez les tuvo pavor, aprendió a apreciar sin tanto miedo. Un guerrero con una educación de muchos años, entrenamiento y torneos. Un hombre con principios, valores y moral. Un luchador que yacía semidesmayado en el sofá de su departamento de soltero, ahogado en resaca.

Goku dio un par de golpes a la puerta y luego el timbre, al no recibir respuesta alguna durante los primeros minutos repitió la acción, primero el timbre, luego el golpe a la puerta. Sin embargo no obtuvo resultado. Nuevamente, puerta, timbre. Nada. Así persistió casi por media hora, tentado a realizar su laboriosa técnica de la teletransportación y revisar cada rincón de su departamento. Pero no hizo falta ya que Yamcha abrió con exagerada lentitud la puerta. Vestido con un traje amarillo y etiqueta y una musculosa blanca por debajo. Traía consigo unas gafas oscuras y a juzgar por el largo de los bellos de su rostro, llevaba cinco días sin afeitarse. Había dejado de lado los verdaderos entrenamientos y al parecer se estaba sumergiendo en un mundo de adicciones. Realmente se veía terrible.

-¿Goku? – Cuestionó el de amarillo, incrédulo.

El aludido batió la cabeza como si así lograra quitar la imagen desganada de su viejo compañero de entrenamientos. –Solo vengo a pedirte un favor, amigo… - Pidió sumiso.

-Claro Goku, lo que sea. – Hizo un gesto invitándolo a adentrarse en el departamento. De solo verlo se sabía la alocada noche que probablemente había pasado. Las gafas oscuras estilo Jonas Brothers ocultaban las notorias ojeras del guerrero, así mismo la barba sin afeitar lo hacía ver muy desalineado. Nada a lo que Goku estuviera acostumbrado. Una risa nerviosa se coló en el rostro del Saiya al notar las cuantiosas latas de cerveza regadas por doquier. Los cojines del sofá tirados en el suelo, cajas de pizza grasosas y un par más de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar eran lo primero a la vista.

-Veo que te divertiste anoche. – Comentó el de mono anaranjado haciéndose lugar en el sofá de cuestionable uso.

Yamcha se rió con aparente incomodidad. Sí, las batallas por el destino del mundo habían terminado. Era terminantemente imposible que se apareciera un nuevo enemigo incluso más poderoso que Majin Boo. Vegeta estaba determinado a ser parte de los buenos y a su parecer, él ya no era una pieza fundamental en el Team Z. ¿Realmente era tan necesario que continuase una vida dedicada al entrenamiento? Quizás no, es por eso que prefería optar por una vida plena de pecados y diversiones banales. Nadie era quien para juzgar su decisión. Aunque estando frente al hombre más bueno y poderoso de la Tierra, su decisión le avergonzaba levemente.

-Sí, verás no me parece malo que la pase bien ahora… Es decir, no creo que a nadie le moleste. – Se excusó tomando asiento frente a él.

El hombre más honesto y más amante de los problemas sacudió la palma de su mano, como era costumbre y continuó. – No, no, para nada Yamcha, no tienes que explicarme.-

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?- Ofreció amablemente el anfitrión a lo que Goku contestó con un sonoro "Ahá", siempre ansioso por meter algo en esa enorme bocota causante de múltiples desgracias.

Inmediatamente, el de amarillo se dirigió a la cocina y, una vez solo, el Saiya notó que había algo en su asiento que le molestaba. Sin cuidado metió una mano debajo de su trasero y escarbó, solo para alzarla en alto y sacar de allí una pequeña braga rosa. Rechinando los dientes, nervioso, levantó un cojín y ocultó avergonzado su pequeño hallazgo. Miró frenéticamente a los lados solo para comprobar que estaba solo. Tragó saliva y obvió el detalle, de nada valía hacerle ver que una amiga se había marchado de su departamento de soltero con solo la parte de arriba, de su ropa interior. Si es que se había llevado esa parte siquiera.

Pero Goku no había ido a casa de Yamcha para imaginar en que condiciones se marchaban las señoritas, ni para ocultar prendas íntimas debajo de lo que tuviera a mano. El Saiya pensó en sus planes y como cumplirlos, no debía andarse con rodeos, debía terminar con esto pronto y lo más discretamente posible. Interrumpiendo su meditación, su amigo se adentró nuevamente en la sala de estar, cargando en su mano una bebida anaranjada. Las gotas de sudor que se escurrían sin misericordia de la frente hasta el cuello del Saiyajin eran por demás notorias, lo que llevó al de traje a preguntar.

-¿Hay algún problema? –También tragó saliva, no era normal verlo en ese estado. Ni siquiera a la hora de enfrentarse a Cell se lo vio intranquilo. Algo importante estaba ocurriendo.

Goku alzó la mirada y allí estaba, la segura respuesta a su estúpida promesa. –Necesito saber… -Comenzó con un intenso dolor en el pecho. –Si tú –Era difícil unir todas esas palabras nuevamente. Difícil y vergonzoso. – Tienes alguna –Faltaba poco, la tendría. Sí, la tendría. – Fotografía de Bulma. – Finalizó y respiró con tranquilidad. Como si una enorme pesa hubiera sido retirada de su cuello.

-¿De Bulma? –Se preguntó con un ligero tic en el ojo. - ¿De Bulma. Goku? –Cuestionó perplejo.

-Por favor Yamcha, de verdad la necesito. –

¿Cómo negarse a un pedido tan insignificante, teniendo en cuenta que aquel hombre se había sacrificado por el destino de la Tierra en innumerables ocasiones? Sencillamente imposible. Intentó recordar y rascó suavemente su cabeza.

-La verdad destruí varias de ellas en cuanto supe lo de Vegeta. Fue un impulso… -

-¿¡Qué! ¡Pero tienes que tener alguna! ¡Por algún lado! ¡No puede ser! – Gritó histérico hincándose sobre sus rodillas en el suelo. Suplicante.

Con agilidad Yamcha apoyó los pies en el sofá, nervioso. ¿Qué pasaba con su amigo?

-Espera, espera. ¡Déjame pensar! –Pero no hacía falta pensar demasiado. Yamcha, o Yam como lo solía llamar su ex novia, sí tenía fotografías de la esposa de Vegeta. De esas que no pudo deshacerse ni siquiera por despecho al saber que ella mantenía una relación amorosa con el hombre que lo había asesinado cruelmente. O eso era lo que él quería creer, ya que tristemente lo asesinó un Saibaiman.

Por segunda vez tragó saliva, esas fotografías no estaban hechas para la mirada de nadie más que de él y en un momento de Bulma. Además, llegado el tiempo de aseriar su relación con el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, su amiga había solicitado amablemente que todas ellas fueran erradicadas del mundo. Promesa que hizo pero no cumplió. Sería un colosal desastre si llegasen a las manos equivocadas.

-Yamcha te lo suplico, tienes que ayudarme… -

El brillo en la mirada de su amigo lo obligó a apretar con fuerza la mandíbula ¿Cómo decirle que no? Él habría dado su vida una y otra vez por sus amigos, por el mundo, por la galaxia entera si era necesario. Aquel que viajo más allá de lo posible en busca de las Esferas del Dragon, para traerlos de nuevo a la vida. Incluso muerto peleó por ellos, Yamcha no sería capaz de negarle tan insignificante pedido.

-Tengo unas… -Reveló finalmente relazando su tensa posición.

-¿¡De veras! –Sus inocentes ojos se agigantaron. Apretó los puños y paró con un ligero brinco. – Genial Yamcha, me has salvado la vida. –

-Solo una cosa Goku. –

-Sí, dime. –

El hombre se pasó una mano por la frente, preocupado. – Tienes que prometerme que nadie sabrá que tienes esta fotografía. –

-Pero no es para mí, es para el Supremo Kaioh. –

-¿Para el Supremo? – Ahora las cosas tenían un poco más de sentido. – De acuerdo, nadie más que él. ¿Te parece? –

-Claro. – Aseguró Goku alzando su mano. Con duda su amigo alzó la suya y la estrechó. Sin embargo lo sintió en su interior. Nada de ese trato sería tan sencillo como se escuchaba.

**Continuará…**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews del primer capitulo de esta nueva entrega. Me alegra que haya lectores aún! Gracias Drama por notar las mejoras jeje después de cuatro años seguir teniendo los mismo errores del principio es imperdonable jajaja El único problema que tuve con fanfiction fue el uso de ¡¿-?... me borra el último signo, ¿sabe alguien como solucionarlo?**

**En el próximo capitulo un Babyshower interrumpirá los planes de Goku, una Milk celosa y un Vegeta sin deseo sexual. ¿Agarrarán a Yamcha y sus fotos? **

**Un review suyo puede sacar a una escritora de fics de lo que sea que este haciendo para continuar. Realmente nos hacen felices.**

**Feliz año nuevo para todos, esperemos que el 2012 nos sonría a todos **


	3. Capítulo 3: Infraganti

**N.A: Sí, lo sé. Soy una desgraciada demoradora de capítulos :3 Ahora lean. **

**Otra promesa, ésta vez una foto.**

Capítulo 3: Infraganti.

Si se hablase de su convicción para realizar sus ideales o planes, siempre era en extremo estricta. Nadie podría decir jamás que ella se rindió. Ni en ésta, ni en otras dimensiones. Si de algo estaba segura era de que su marido caería –como siempre– rendido ante sus pies. A pesar de en la primera noche, su intento de acercamiento había sido frustrado y esperaba que solo fuera una reacción pasajera, el hecho se repitió más de una vez más.

**Flashback.**

— ¿Vegeta? —Llamó con dulzura. Aún el baño exudaba el vapor de su ducha tibia, su esposo acababa de bañarse y ella aguardaba del otro lado autoconvenciéndose de que luego de esto, él moriría por empaparse de ella.— ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Él por su parte limpiaba distraídamente sus oídos hasta oírla. Gruñó por lo bajo, sabía que podría entrar en cualquier instante y quizás desnuda para acompañarlo, de modo que su baño duró minutos menos que de costumbre. Observó por el rabillo del ojo expectante, presentía que ella se traía algo entre manos. Él jamás la había rechazado, salvo claro en los primeros años de su relación… Probablemente estaría furiosa.

— Vegeta. —Llamó nuevamente y hastiado, el príncipe se encaminó a su dormitorio vestido con una simple toalla. Claramente estaba en desventaja. Al salir del baño se miró al espejo esquivo y para su desgracia se había ruborizado. Apretó la quijada y sacudió levemente. Ella estaba de espaldas, sentada al pie de su cama matrimonial.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con aprehensión.

Ella llevaba un vestido negro de seda que abultaba su escote y minimizaba su cintura. Ese vestido erótico y coqueto de coctel. Ceñido y a pesar de ser largo, tenía un corte del lado izquierdo que mostraba sensualmente una de sus piernas.

Uno de sus blancos brazos se señaló a sí misma por la espalda.— Sabes que no puedo subir la cremallera, amor. —Más dulce aún, más erótica que su propio vestido negro ajustado.

Vegeta tragó saliva y se acercó con su mejor rostro de estar jugando al póker. Tantos años de práctica en sin emociones le caían como anillo al dedo a ese instante. Se posicionó detrás de ella y sus afilados sentidos se estremecieron al sentir ese aroma afrodisíaco.

— "Maldita." —Pensó el saiya. Ella sabía exactamente cómo ese aroma le llegaba hasta la médula y lo hacía retorcerse. Le excitaba. Lo adoraba. Le provocaba lamer cada espacio de su piel de porcelana.— "Maldita sea." —Se dijo nuevamente. Lo estaba provocando, era claro que ese último encuentro fallido era suficiente para disparar los nervios de la heredera de Corporación Capsula. Ella lo estaba tentando, ella quería que él fuese débil, frágil ante sus encantos. Pero el príncipe de la raza saiyajin era un poco más observador y anticipado. Él no caería en la trampa.

El cierre subió tan rápido como él se retiró de su lado y se colocó su traje de batalla color azul. Los celestes ojos de la mujer se abrieron agigantados y luego se volteó.— ¿Dónde vas? —Cuestionó escéptica a creer que realmente esa situación se estaba repitiendo.

— A entrenar. Tú vas a una cena de negocios ¿Cierto?

— Pues, sí… —Contestó contrariada.

— Entrenaré hasta tarde, no esperes por mí.

Finalizó y sin más se retiró por la ventana. Bulma simplemente no pudo sentirse más ridícula.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Ahora lo más importante era el nuevo bebé en camino. En ese instante no podía estarse permitiendo tal estrés simplemente por la falta de deseo sexual de su siempre activo esposo. Era demasiado extraño, sin embargo. Deseaba preguntarle cual era el problema pero su orgullo estaba también lastimado. Ser rechazada no era algo fácil de procesar, menos aún por su esposo y padre de sus hijos.

Prefirió no mortificarse por esos pensamientos y compartir la noticia del embarazo con su familia. Sus ancianos padres por supuesto apremiaron las buenas nuevas e inmediatamente la señora Briefs llamó por su grupo de robo-catering para iniciar el festejo. ¿Qué es de un embarazo sin un 'Baby Shower'?

— Invitaré a todos tus amigos, será una fiesta muy divertida. ¡Oh Kami! Necesito hacer una lista de compras.

— Cálmate mamá. No hace falta tanto preparativo. —Dijo sonriente ante la desbordante felicidad de su madre.

— ¿Bromeas hija? Cuando nació el pequeño Trunks no me permitiste hacer una celebración y fue tu primer hijo. Ni siquiera me permitiste mencionarlo. —Rápidamente y como damisela en apuros, colocó la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla y frunció el ceño entristecida.

Bulma frunció de igual manera, en su capricho por querer sorprender a todos sus amigos con su hijo, el día de la llegada de los androides, no se dio cuenta cuánto le restaba a la felicidad de la abuela primeriza.— De acuerdo, planéalo como más te guste. —Permitió sonriente. Ésta vez le daría el gusto.

Llegar a casa con una fotografía de Bulma desnuda en su adolescencia era peligroso, pero ya se había retrasado y había prometido a Milk llegar en horario a casa para cenar. Tragó saliva, estaba nervioso, no era propio de él andarse con esas guarradas, ni propio, ni cómodo.

Se retrasó un segundo a las afueras del hogar con la esperanza de que Gohan no revelara su ubicación cercana a su esposa. El guerrero se posicionó detrás del tronco de un árbol y se cercioró de no ser observado.

— Oye Kaioh. —Llamó casi susurrando. — Kaoih Shin, oiga. ¿Me escucha? —Volvió a llamar sin respuesta. Después de todo lo que había insistido no podía ser que simplemente se haya quedado dormido. Debería de estar babeandose aguardando por la fotografía tal y como lo haría Roshi. — ¡Supremo! ¡Supremo tengo lo que le prometí!

— … —.

— Maldición. —Se oyó de los labios del guerrero más noble del mundo.

Rou Kaioh Shin en cambio permanecía inmóvil en su planeta observando sus acertados movimientos de escondite, cómodamente desde su desecho planeta. Se giró un segundo y apreció nuevamente los derrapes de la esfera que Vegeta le lanzó antes de retirarse. Frunció los labios y acarició su cien.— "Debes aprender una lección, Goku." —Ciertamente después de todo el daño emocional, no le permitiría regresar tan fácilmente y cumplir su añeja promesa. Él regresaría a su hogar con esa depravada imagen.

Y así se vio obligado. Se giró sobre sus talones con un gesto de dolor. Debía enfrentar a su enojada e indignada esposa y hacer las paces. No podían permanecer enojados, ¡ella cocinaba!

De pronto lo que Rou Kaioh temió, Goku pensó en su problemática técnica de teletransportación y detuvo su marcha.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Me teletransportaré y se la entregaré! Así todo esto terminará de una buena vez. —Con certeza apoyó su mano hecha un puño en la otra palma extendida. El supremo se hincó sobre sus rodillas y presionó con fuerza los dedos en aquella esfera de cristal.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

El otro apoyó dos dedos sobre su frente y frunció el ceño. Estaba listo.

Desgraciadamente, no por nada Rou Kaioh era uno de los seres supremos más místicos y poderosos del universo. Al menos provocar la caída espontánea del enorme árbol a sus espaldas no era una tarea exactamente complicada.

Inmediatamente advirtió cómo aquella amplia sombra se agigantaba, cómo ese pobre par de aves que yacía en una de las ramas del frondoso espécimen se retiraban agitando sus alas con violencia y además, por sobre todo lo anterior ese crujir exagerado de la madera cada vez más próximo.

Se giró y miró por el rabillo del ojo, se le venía encima.

Muy a pesar de ser el hombre más poderoso del universo. El salvador constante del mundo y una vez, salvador de más de una galaxia… Goku, podía ser algo… lento.

— ¿Goku? ¿Eres tú? —Cuestionó Milk abriendo rápidamente la puerta de entrada. No era la única a quien el escandaloso sonido había captado su atención.

Del otro lado, el árbol desplomado, sus raíces completamente fuera de la tierra junto a un enorme agujero de lo que resultaba ser su anterior posición. Repentinamente todo aquel desecho arbusto se movió nuevamente y debajo se arrastró el brazo del musculoso saiyajin.

La mujer frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Indignada. Ciertamente esos juegos impropios de un adulto responsable, le irritaban.

— ¡Deja de juegos Goku! ¡Compórtate y entra, la cena está lista! —Exigió cerrando la puerta.

Pobre Goku, no le quedó más opción que dejar su teletransportación para otro momento.

— ¿Pero qué—Se cuestionó pero otro llamado se le vino encima.

— ¡¿Acaso no me oíste? —Regresó y cerró nuevamente con aún más violencia.

No tenía opción, de demorarse un minuto más probablemente terminaría con una demanda de divorcio pegada en la puerta de entrada junto con una orden de restricción.

Goku, como todos ya sabemos… es un hombre de convicciones bien establecidas. Siempre antepondría el bien ajeno al propio y si debería morir cincuenta veces para salvar al universo completo y sus confines, bien lo haría sin reproches.

Pero su sumisión a la hora de enfrentar a su encabronda esposa era aún más fuerte.

Se arrastró de debajo del árbol a sabiendas de que no podría dedicar ni un segundo a su efectiva técnica de teletransportación, y que, como todo un hombre y correcto padre de familia tendría que sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa y disfrutar de la comida casera de su amada mujer.

— ¡Siéntate ya! —Le ordenó la amada, señalando con furia su determinado asiento— ¡Come! —Le gritó sirviendo su suculenta cena— ¿Verdad que está delicioso? —Le cuestionó en un agradable tono acompasado de una tierna y cálida sonrisa que a Goku le congeló hasta la médula.

— Por supuesto que sí, Milk. —Contestó antes de atiborrar su garganta de los fideos caseros.

La cena transcurrió sin más. Gohan fue interrogado ferozmente por su madre abocada a sus estudiaba a grado universitario y la exigencia era mayor, pero en sí nada para aquel joven súper Saiyajin. Sin embargo la fuerza sobre humana de su hijo no era suficiente para enfrentar las ansias de una colegiatura sobresaliente de aquella madre también, con cualidades sobrehumanas.  
>Al finalizar cada una de las deliciosas recetas de esa frondosa mesa, el ama de casa, cumpliendo su labor matutino, levantó los platos y se colocó sus guantes plásticos de color rosa. Lista para finalizar esa jornada.<p>

¡Era el momento ideal! Tenía el estomago lleno, ya había cumplido como marido, sentándose en la punta de la mesa, junto con sus hijos y disfrutado de lo que con tanto sacrificio, su mujer había preparado para ellos.

— Me imagino que no piensas ir a la cama sin bañarte antes —Dijo ella sin moverse del sitio ni descuidar su quehacer. Parecía que tenía un censor de movimiento que captaba el rumbo de los pies de Goku. No podía ser que presintiera de esa manera que el susodicho ya estuviera retirándose al dormitorio matrimonial. Pero sí, lo sintió y él se detuvo en seco al oír tal suposición. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Ella resopló ante la nula respuesta. — ¡Ve a tomar una ducha! Has estado todo el día fuera de casa y ni creas que dormiremos en la misma cama sin que antes te des un baño.

Sin lugar a dudas, darle la bochornosa foto al Supremo Kaioh Samma no sería tan fácil como el creía.

Se irguió nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que ella estuviera de espaldas, sabía que había captado ese débil signo de subordinación. 

No le quedaba más opción, de modo que caminó a paso seguro resignando un suspiro y totalmente sumiso a las órdenes de su mujer. Tomaría una ducho y una vez desnudo se dijo a sí mismo que bien le hacía falta después de tanta tensión y malos ratos del día.

Con una enorme y marcada sonrisa se adentró a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente y esa fuerte presión de agua agitaran en su rostro y bajaran los extraños decibeles de ese cabello azabache.

Como toda correcta y perfecta mujer de casa y familia, no le tomó ni cinco minutos lavar y guardar en su lugar cada uno de los utensilios de cocina utilizados, ni los trastos ni las hoyas. Como nunca había sobras que guardar en envases herméticos, o resguardar para el día siguiente en el congelador, Milk secó sus manos con un trapo de cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto. Mientras más se acercaba más claramente oía la intensidad de la ducha y percibir el vapor que desprendía el baño. Al ingresar al dormitorio, tal y como un niño… Su esposo había dejado ese uniforme anaranjado tirado en el suelo, el cinturón azul en medio de la cama y las botas en la entrada, junto a la puerta. Y como una esposa termina siendo muchas veces madre de su marido —en especial ella— se dedicó silenciosamente a levantar todas y cada una de las prendas que perdió a su paso. El mal olor que desprendían no le sorprendió, y se tomó la pequeña molestia de orear el traje típico del guerrero, el gran salvador del universo.

Lo que cayó como pluma de su bolsillo, meneándose graciosamente de un lado al otro hasta caer detenido por el suelo no le quitó la respiración. Ese papel y esa imagen no fueron comprendidas sino hasta que se agachó a tomarlo despreocupadamente del suelo…

No había palabras para reproducir todo lo que la mente de Milk estaba maquinando, todos esos cabos sueltos inexistentes y todos los celos que siempre tuvo al fin parecían tener una explicación llana y simple. Goku y Bulma estaban teniendo una aventura.

Ella estaba tan inmersa en la situación y tan extremadamente furiosa que prefirió tomarse dos segundos sentada en el borde de la cama y pensar en sus siguientes pasos a dar, pero casualmente el teléfono de casa sonó y a pesar de su amargura cogió el tubo y saludó en un tono poco cordial.

— ¡Hola!

— ¿Milk? —Cuestionó la dadivosa voz de la señora Briefs, inolvidable. Ante la afirmación de la cuestionada, ella prosiguió— ¿Cómo estás querida? Llamaba para darte aviso de que mañana le haremos un Baby Shower a Bulma, ¡está embarazada! ¿no es una gran noticia? Lamento no enviarte una invitación formar, pero es que estoy tan emocionada que quiero hacerlo lo antes posible. ¿Vendrás verdad?

La aludida permaneció en silencio unos segundos, pensando en la gran noticia, el acontecimiento de la familia Briefs… El nuevo bebé. ¿Sería posible que…

— Ahí estaremos, no tengas la más mínima duda.

— ¡Gracias querida! Entonces nos veremos mañana, adiós.

Milk regresó su mirada a la grotesca imagen que tenía entre las manos, la guardó discretamente entre sus ropas y dejó en el canasto de la ropa sucia, el uniforme. Ésta pelea sería mujer contra mujer. Y Milk ya estaba arremangando sus ropas para dar comienzo al primer round.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: ¿Hay lectores aún? ¿Alguno? ¿me queda aunque sea unito? Jaja **

**Como siempre, de una fan a todos los fans de Dragon Ball, espero que les haya gustado y que AL MENOS una sonrisa me hayan dedicado, muchachas/os. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo. C:**


End file.
